fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Late Night Bite
(LATE IN A PARK) (A teenaged girl is walking alone and hears something in the bushes and keeps walking the a swarm of bats flies in front of her and swats them away then a shadowed figure is hiding then showing sharp vampire fangs and then she hears an evil laugh turns around and then screams then the scream is heard by Buffy the vampire slayer and she runs to the park and sees the body but life-less and with a vampire bite.) Buffy: I'm too late again. (She looks around and sees an amulet with a bat engraved into the jewel.) Hmm, so Kaylie. Next time I see you, you're a dead woman. I can promise you that. (The next day at a coffee shop, Leshawna, Fidget, Starfire, Raven(mine), Stewie, Knuckles, Skunk, Jack, and Jinx are sitting down.) Fidget: (takes a sip of coffee) Leshawna: I'm telling you guys are going to love her. She is the best and really funny. Knuckles: So I really don't care. Starfire: So what is her name? Leshawna: Oh her name is Kaylie, but I'm tell'in ya she is the bomb digity! Teenaged girls voice: Oh flattering will get nowhere darling. (She turns around and sees a blonde teenaged girl.) Leshawna: Kaylie. It's good to see you again! Kaylie: It's nice to see you to. Starfire: Oh, any friend of Leshawna's is a friend of mine. (She picks up Kaylie hugs her and spins around.) Kaylie: Oh, so your Starfire… Starfire: Has Leshawna talked about me? Kaylie: Yes darling. She warned me about you in advance. (Stewie, Jack, Jinx, Skunk, Knuckles, Fidget, and Raven(mine) oddly stare at her) Fidget: (thinks as he sees Kaylie's teeth) Jinx: What's wrong? Fidget: Something about her teeth has me baffled. Stewie: Ya, it shines, just like McLean's. Fidget: No, it's not that. Raven(mine): (looks strange as she is having a vision of a shadowy figure comes and Leshawna is on the ground terrified and then the vision stops) Jack: Anything the trouble? Raven(mine): Honestly. I have no clue. Fidget: Had a vision again? Raven(mine): Yup. Stewie: Did it involve smelly echidnas? Knuckles: What did you say? Stewie: I'm just saying you don't have good hygiene the way humans do. Kaylie: So darlings, we should be heading for the mall. Leshawna: Oh, that is such a good idea. Jinx: I second the vote. (from hiding, Buffy is spying on them) Buffy: If her new best friends get in the way, I'll kill them too. (She pulls out a crossbow armed with wooden stakes aimed at Kaylie) (LATER AT THE MALL) Fidget: (Struggling to carry tons and tons of shopping bags) Buffy: Excuse me. Fidget: (drops the bags) Yikes! Leshawna's gonna kill me. Huh? Who are you? Buffy: Ummm? Amber. Fidget: I'm Fidget Sordonio. Buffy: What a strange name. Fidget: Yea, well my father has a little Spanish in him. (AT KIOSK SHOP) Skunk: (takes a picture of Kaylie sitting on a bench and when he checks out the pictures he has taken so far, he only sees the bench and wonders why) Kaylie: Skunk darling, is there something wrong? Skunk: You're not the picture. Kaylie: Oh, you're camera must be broken, let me fix it. Skunk: (makes a stink fart) Sorry I skunked. Kaylie: (takes the camera and rips off the lens) Oh, I see, this is the problem. Skunk: The lens worked just fine. Now it's on the fritz. Kaylie: (Sees Buffy walking with Fidget.) Uumm let's go buy you a new one Skunk. My treat. Skunk: Sure. Fidget: So, Amber, what's with you trying to find this vampire and avoiding it? Buffy: I'm not being specific on her name, I'm just afraid of them. Fidget: What's the vampire's name? Buffy: Um. (knocks Fidget unconscious and runs off) Kaylie: (looks from the corner) Phew. That was a close. Skunk: What's a close one? Kaylie: Um…. Look, Fidget's unconscious. Skunk: And that's a close call why? Kaylie: Um, I thought he was dead, but it was just some shop mugger. Skunk: Or a ninja monkey. Kaylie: Ninja monkey? Skunk: I'll tell you later. Kaylie: If I cared about it sweetie. Skunk: (goes to see Fidget) See what Raven wants, she claims to have seen a vision of some kind. Kaylie: Sure darling, whatever. (runs for Raven) Skunk: (wakes up Fidget) What happened? Fidget: I just don't get it. Why would this Amber girl want to find a vampire and then try to avoid it? Skunk: You must've been hit in the head too hard. (AT FOOD COURT) Raven(mine): Uh, what's going on over there? Kaylie: Darling, if I cared, I would tell you, but I don't so sorry. (pulls up a mirror check up her make up and then looks at the corner with Buffy pointing at her with a crossbow and then comes out and attacks her.) Buffy: So we meet again. Kaylie: Darling, just so you know, there are many vampires that could've done this. But I prefer to scrap and lick the blood. I'm an innocent vampire. Buffy: That's what they all say. Raven(mine): I am so confused. Kaylie: (Shows her fangs and smiles.) Pity I was hoping that I could spare you but we both know what's going to happen don't we. Buffy: Ya I'm going to mount your head on my wall. Raven(mine): Just because she's a vampire doesn't mean she would do such a thing. Buffy: Why did you have to befriend such a blood thirsty scoundrel? Leshawna: Oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, now that just draws the line Buffy. Fidget: (comes in) Buffy? She told me her name was Amber. Raven(mine): Wait, does this mean Leshawna knew this was a vampire and didn't tell us? Leshawna: I was gonna tell you, but we were going to make it a surprise. Skunk: No wonder why her image didn't show on the camera before she broke it. Kaylie: You were going to tell them! I was about to do the sam…(Buffy tackles her to the ground and is ready to stab her with a wooden stake) Buffy: Doesn't matter if you were going to reveal yourself. Skunk: It does matter. She's telling the truth Buffy. Stewie: What the deuce is all the commotion? Leshawna: Well, thing is… Buffy: Quiet or I'll have to kill you too. Kaylie: Leshawna and I are telling the truth. Knuckles: LET HER GO!Buffy: Sure, when I'm done… (Kaylie pushes her out of the way and then runs off) GET BACK HERE! (chases Kaylie) Jinx: (with Starfire and Jack) We just heard something. It sounded serious. Knuckles: We have some sort of problem. Some clown is after Kaylie. Leshawna: You call Buffy some clown? Starfire: On no, we have to rescue her. Jack: If Buffy must go, so be it. (everyone runs but a male vampire attacks Leshawna) Leshawna: (is on the ground and is terrified) It was you! Vampire: That's right. Framing that stupid Kaylie was easy, you no? Leshawna: Who are you? Vampire: My name is Bites. Leshawna: Kaylie almost got killed because of you! Just wait until Buffy puts you in your place! (goes under Bites' legs and runs) Bites: (laughes) You cannot escape me. I will suck your blood until you dead. Leshawna: In your dreams. (Bites goes after Leshawna) (AT PARK) (Kaylie is running away from Buffy) Buffy: (shooting wooden stakes through her bow) Hold still. Kaylie: (dodging the stakes) Make me! (A sign is in the way and Kaylie runs into it) Knuckles: Oh no. Fidget: Ugh, that Carl Orff problem does not look good. Starfire: But why did it have to end this way? Fidget: Huh? Where's Leshawna? (sends out Gliscor) Concentrate and think of where Leshawna might be. Fidget's Gliscor: (concentrates and notices that Leshawna is coming near) Leshawna: (screams as she is running from Bites) Buffy: What the? Bites: That Kaylie was easy to frame I tell you. You dead, she blame. Kaylie: I told you so. Buffy: (Knocks b\Bites to the ground and gives Kaylie a wooden stake) You do the honors. Kaylie: Thanks. (stabs Bites in the heart with a stake) (Bites dies) Kaylie: (sees that her shoe is missing) I guess that running made me lose my shoe. Buffy: I think you lost (checks her pockets) huh? I thought I had it. Kaylie: Oh, two days ago, Bites stole my amulet, something that protects me from the sun's rays. It's my lucky charm. Knuckles: (gives Kaylie a ring) Here. Wear it. It gives you the same affect. Kaylie: Thank you Knuckles darling. (ON A ROOF) Shego: (looks at her invitation) The League Of Super Evil might just be my thing. (sees amulet next to her and picks it up) What's this? Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes